Lauren Faust/Gallery
Preliminary character designs Lauren Faust Twilight.jpg|Twilight: Twilight Sparkle's earliest generation BFF. Lauren Faust Surprise.jpg|Surprise: "Surprise!" Pinkie Pie says her early name. Lauren Faust Sparkler.jpg|Sparkler: Wants to learn to make dresses with Rarity. Lauren Faust Posey.jpg|Posey: Grows flowers with Fluttershy. Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg|Applejack: Same name as her buddy, G4 Applejack. Lauren Faust Firefly.jpg|Firefly: Rainbow Dash's best bud! Development sketches for the show's pitch bible Manticore Derpy Sketch.jpg|"When I submitted the premise for the pilot, there was concern that facing a Manticore would be too scary for kids, so I designed him kind of dopey to help ease worry. Imagine my surprise when I got the note that he didn't look threatening enough! It's not often that you're happy to get a note, but I was. I like the final one better." Dragon Sketch.jpg|"To address worry that things would be too scary, I skewed the dragons kind of pretty at first. Might have been an interesting direction...." Unicorn Family Sketch.jpg|"These were just random Fillydelphia residents. I wanted Ponyville to be Fillydelphia originally. Obviously that didn't pan out, but I was glad we got to use the name somewhere else." Apple Bloom Sketch.jpg|"Her original name was indeed Appleseed. Ran into some copyright issues, and now she is Apple Bloom. In the original bible, she was solo in her quest for a Cutie Mark, and "seed" signified that she still needed to grow. CMC's Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were developed later." Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg|Flutterstare. Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg|Fluttershy looking at a birdy. Fluttershy surprised sketch.jpg|"I heard Snow White going "oh!" when I drew this one." Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg|"You all have seen Pinkie as a Pegasus, now see Fluttershy when she was an Earth pony." Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|"I imagined she was telling RD how cockamamy her idea was..." Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|"This sketch was based off a fantastic sketch Paul Rudish did for me!" Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|"I have no idea how she uses that shovel..." Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Applejack and the frog. Twilight All Night Studying Sketch.jpg|Up late studying. Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|"Note original cutie mark--- a variation of the 80's Moondancer, which I always liked as a kid." Shaman.jpg|Zecora Lauren Faust Fluttershy and Manticore sketch.jpg|Fluttershy and Manticore sketch. Other sketches Main Cast Sketch.jpg|Main cast sketch Lauren Faust preliminary sketches of Main 6.jpg|Lauren Faust's preliminary sketches TwilightSparkle Sketch.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Applejack Sketch.jpg|Applejack Pinkie Pie Sketch.jpg|Pinkie Pie's older design Lauren Faust Rarity sketch.jpg|Rarity Lauren Faust Derpy Hooves sketch.jpg|Derpy big baddie by fyre flye-d4axlhy.jpg|Discord Sketch done by Lauren Faust. blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg|Pinkie Pie is annoying Rainbow Dash. Gilda sketch by Lauren Faust.jpg|Gilda sketch, who was originally Grizelda. surpriiiiiiise by fyre flye-d4axfnt.jpg|''Surprise''! tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg|Pinkie used to have wings, but then switched kinds with Fluttershy. ursa scary by fyre flye-d4axk45.jpg|Ursa Major sketch. big apple by fyre flye-d4axija.jpg|Big McIntosh, who used to be called "Big Apple" by Lauren brooding by fyre flye-d4axh17.jpg|Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Sketch 2.jpg|Upside down carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg|Rarity cloudsdale residents by fyre flye-d4axiw9.jpg|"A couple from Cloudsdale for the 2008 MLP:FiM pitch bible. Veeeerrrry loose sketch...." demure by fyre flye-d4axe9f.jpg|Rarity hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg|Rainbow Dash hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg|Rarity queen by fyre flye-d4axiq5.jpg|Princess Celestia- Originally Queen Celestia, but later changed at Hasbro's Request. pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg|Pony Pedi Rainboom by fyre flye-d4axh9y.jpg|This sketch eventually was reused for many rainbow banner effects. sneaky by fyre flye-d4axgsx.jpg|Sneaking sugar high by fyre flye-d4axg0h.jpg|"Sugar high" Reading Twilight Sparkle LFS.jpg|Studying Sprinkling Pinkie Pie LFS.jpg Notes about Princess Celestia LFS.jpg|Princess Celestia EoH guidebook - Foal concept art by Lauren Faust.png|Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake (originally named Paddy Cake) Art for other functions Zooming Firefly LFS.jpg Whistling Medley LFS.jpg lauren-zecora2.jpg|Sketch drawn by Lauren Faust at San Diego Comic-Con 2012 for a fan. LF pony sepia.png|Lauren Faust's ponysona, drawn for an interview with Equestria Daily. Photos Lauren Faust G1 Glory Sparkler toys.jpg|"Rarity's predecessors -- Glory and Sparkler" Lauren Faust G1 Posey toy.jpg|"Posey inspired Fluttershy. I did that tail-do when I was 8!" Lauren Faust G1 Firefly toy.jpg|"My Firefly. Inspiration for Rainbow Dash." Lauren Faust G1 Twilight toy.jpg|"Twilight became Twilight" Lauren Faust G1 Applejack toy.jpg|"I'm not saying who this inspired. It's a secret!" Lauren Faust G1 Ember toy.jpg|"100 points if you know who this is and who she inspired" Lauren Faust G1 Surprise toy.jpg|"SURPRISE!!! A Pegasus inspired Pinkie Pie" Lauren Faust G1 Majesty toy.jpg|"Poor Majesty not looking quite as majestic as Celestia...." Comments and interviews Lauren-Derpy.png Pony age 1.png Why-is-Celestia-pink.png Comment by Lauren Faust describing the language Zecora speaks.png|Comment on the language that Zecora chanted in Bridle Gossip. Derpy Pinkie Keen Faust.png Lauren Faust's explanation about main 6 maturity level.png Lauren Faust stating Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash not related.png Lauren Faust on Princess Luna's new look.jpg Lauren Faust discussing age of Princess Luna.png Lauren Faust on the Apple family raising pigs.png Celestia's Nephew.png Lauren Faust "HUMAN POSES!!!" DeviantArt comment 2011-06-28.png Lauren Faust Discord spelling draconequus.png Lauren Faust Twitter Trixie Celestia School of Gifted Unicorns 2013-05-02.png Lauren Faust Twitter Luna Celestia 2013-05-02.png Lauren Faust Twitter Luna Celestia parents 2013-05-02.png Ditzy not originally Derpy.jpg * ru:Лорен Фауст/Галерея Category:Galleries Category:Sketches Category:Lauren Faust